1. Field of the Invention
Methods consistent with the present invention related to efficiently generating and registering a node identification (ID) in a wireless sensor network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ubiquitous computing technology is to create a ubiquitous space (i.e., a space in which information is exchanged through ubiquitous computers beyond recognition of human beings) in which invisible computers are installed in a large number of environments and objects, and connected to an electronic space so as to exchange information. In general, sensor nodes are connected to various kinds of sensors (light, temperature, humidity sensors and the like) in a ubiquitous computing environment in which a large number of invisible computers are embedded in an object and connected to a network so as to be managed.
Thus, an ID system for independently managing such sensors is required under the ubiquitous computing technology. That is, a method of classifying and naming many sensor nodes is required. A numbering method of allocating different IDs to sensor nodes in advance before installing the sensor nodes may be taken as an example of a method of automatically allocating IDs to sensor nodes. However, even in a case where the numbering method is used, human beings or servers are additionally required to manage IDs. Also, it is difficult to rapidly configure a wireless sensor network.
According to a random number generating method that is another method of allocating IDs to nodes, sensor nodes randomly select a number n from a number range from 1 to m and transmit the number n to a base station. If another sensor node does not solicit for the number n as an ID, the base station transmits the number n to a sensor node having solicited for the number n, and then the sensor node uses the number n as its ID. If not, a random number is re-generated, and then the above-described process is repeated. However, in the random number generating method, the random number may be duplicately generated, and control traffic may concentrate at the base station.
In a location based method as another method of allocating IDs to nodes, geographical location information as to sensor nodes are obtained using a global positioning system (GPS), and then an ID system is established based on geographical coordinate values. However, the location based method depends on location information and thus, is difficult to be applied to mobile nodes.
In a central managing method, sensor nodes solicit a base station for IDs, and the base station allocates IDS to the sensor nodes without duplicating the IDs. However, excessive traffic can occur at the base station.
Accordingly, a method of generating and registering an ID is required to solve the above problems. Also, integrated collection and management of hierarchical information and content information of sensor nodes must be achieved to provide accurate services that users demand. As a result, a method of generating and registering an ID including hierarchical information and content information is required.